Is it you?
by kino101
Summary: Carter's trying to find someone she'll love for the rest of her life. Rosie's trying to find the person whom she can give her heart to.
1. What's happening to me?

**Hello! Okay! First of all, if you don't like slashes, don't read then bash later… if you do like 'em and demi/selena, enjoy!!! ;)**

**Carter/Rosie. Demi/Selena**

**Summary**

_**Carter's in love with Rosie. Rosie's in love with Carter, maybe? **_

**I know I suck at summaries, but that's just me.. lol **

**Disclaimer**

_**I do not own anything!!**_

_**I wish I do but I only own my imagination named pickles... lol**_

* * *

**Is it you?**

Chapter 1: What's happening to me?

Carter's pov

I look out the window and see Rosie sitting on the edge of the pier. '_God she's really cute_. _Ok, did I just think that?! Oh no, I did not just think that!! __Im not a lesbian, or am i? Wait, I liked Donnie. But that was just because he's the cutest guy in school!'_

'_What's happening to me?! Ok, stay cool Carter… you do not like your best friend, who not only is a princess but is probably as straight as a post! This has been going on since the day I saw her sitting in my room!! Ugh.. And besides, she's leaving soon so why bother? Wait, am I considering this?! No… wait, I totally am! I need to just stay calm an---'_

"Hello, carter"

'_Okay, too feminine and polite to be dad or ed'_

I look by the door and spot the owner of the melodious voice, Rosie. She takes my breath away every time. It took me a few seconds to actually find my voice.

"H-hey" _lame lame lame!! How could I be so lame In front of this girl?!_

"I take it that you were talking to yourself for the past half hour? You did not notice me when I first greeted you." She smiled.

"Sorry, I was just… umm, thinking..?" I said. _She seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it. Thank god she understands me!! Maybe that's a part of why I like her so much. Wow, im so cheesy._

"What would you like for dinner? Major Mason has told me that he is to return on Monday afternoon. He says he has a meeting with the PPP director"

_The whole week alone with Rosie? I don't know if I should think of it as a really good thing or a very bad thing?_

"Oh, ok. What do you want for dinner? Ill have what you're having"

"Alright, then how does pizza sound?" She grinned.

i gave her a nod and went to the kitchen to make an order. After I made the call I sit on the island and put my hands to my head.

_Alright, you get so puddy in her hands and you do things for her. Maybe because she's a princess? No, it IS because I love her and I have a great feeling when im with her and I get mushy… wait, back up._

"Love…..?"

_did I actually think that? Yeah, I mean she is gorgeous and smart and kind and caring…. The list goes on and on. _I cant help but smile when I think of her..

"What are you smiling about, Carter?"

I look up to see an amused Rosie making her way in front of me.

"Uhh.. Err… Nothing" I feel my cheeks burning

"Hmm… well if you say so" She smirked and poked my ribs

"ahh!! Don't do that!" I chuckled

"Fine, but if you ever want to talk, I am always here to listen"

She smiled as she went off to the living room. I hear her turning the tv on and she goes to spongebob. I chuckle and get off the table and started toward the couch. I sit down on the other end of the couch and pretend to be amused by spongebob making crabby patties without his shoelaces tied. I see her staring at me from the corner of my eye, and I feel a hole burning on me.

I sigh and turn to her.

"Is there something on my face?"

She giggles and shakes her head, no.

"then what are you looking at?"

"I am just trying to figure out why you are pretending to look at the television" She smirked. I laughed and faced her completely.

"Im sorry, its just…. Im still thinking about something" I say honestly

"Perhaps it would be better if we talk about it? Is there something bothering you, maybe?"

_Oh, you're no bother, trust me. Just a HUGE distraction._

"No, no, no.. nothing's bothering me. Its just…." I look down and gather my thoughts. Carefully choosing my words.

"Rosie…have you ever liked someone, who will probably never like you back?"

"are you talking about that jerk of a boy ; Donnie?" She asked lowering her voice. _Gosh, that is so sexy._ I try not to show my blush and just shake my head, no.

"NO! not Donnie, I went there and I'm never going back" I say trying to reassure her.

"Oh, well.. is it Ed?" She asked a bit upset

"Uhh… Ed?? No. Never in a million years!! He's like a brother to me and that'd be just like weird and…gross!"

She looked relieved for a second then confused the next.

"Well, who could it be then?"

"Let's just say that this person is really wonderful and amazing."

"Do I know this person?"

I laugh inside and smile

"You know her very well…." I said.

She looked confused and shocked. And I realized that I said "HER"!!

_Oh god!!! No no no no noooooo!!!!_

I look at anything but her eyes and I only turn when she cleared her throat.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell.

*_Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!!*_

I jump off the couch and run to the front door leaving a very shocked Rosie.

_Woah, talk about being saved by the bell!!!_

End of chapter 1

**Sooooo? Should I jump off a cliff? A building? or write again?**

**Please Review!! =)) :***


	2. I guess i like you

**Hey everybody! Thank you all for the reviews and yeah….**

**This is my first fanfic so im really glad that you guys read and reviewed mine! It really means a lot to me. Thanks again!!**

**Anyway…. Here's chapter 2 for you all! :D**

**Disclaimer**

_**I STILL do not own anything…. At all.. Nothin….**_

* * *

**Is it you?**

Chapter 2: I guess I like you

_Previously:_

"_You know her very well…." I said._

_She looked confused and shocked. And I realized that I said "HER"!!_

_Oh god!!! No no no no noooooo!!!!_

_I look at anything but her eyes and I only turn when she cleared her throat._

_She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell._

_*__Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!!*_

_I jump off the couch and run to the front door leaving a very shocked Rosie._

_Woah, talk about being saved by the bell!!!_

Carter's pov

I open the door and grab the pizza from the pizza boy and quickly put the pizza in the kitchen table and got the money…

'_alright Carter, you better think of something fast!!' _I guess I looked weird 'cause the pizza boy looked at me like I had a huge zit on my forehead…

I sighed and gave him the money..

"Rosie, foods ready" I call out from the kitchen.

I put out two plates and two cans of coke for us. She comes in the kitchen looking a bit down. _'I hope we can eat without…*gulp* our earlier conversation.'_

I gave her a slice of pizza and did the same to my plate. And we ate in silence… much to my disappointment; she never looked up from her food.

'_Come on, let me see your beautiful face…..Rosie'_

"uhm.. are you finished?" I asked trying to get her attention.

She only nodded and got up and went to our room. I barely heard her mumble "thank you for the meal"

I sighed.

I took the dishes and placed them in the dish washer. And I decided to think for a while. I grabbed my ipod from my bag and went outside and played it, not caring whatever song it was...The song was "Crawl" by Chris Brown. And I smile to myself, I memorized his dance from the video just because it was so good and I like dancing. Not slow dancing though, that's more on Rosie's expertise.

'_I can't even get through a few minutes without thinking about her. But its just impossible for me to NOT think about her.'_

I get near the dock and I could already see the reflection of the full moon on the water. And as I get nearer, the song changed to "Is it you" by Cassie.

A smile came across my lips and I start to sing along to the chorus of my favorite song.

_Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?_

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me? (Could you be?)  
Could you be the one I need?

"So, is it you? Rosie?"

I sigh and just look up at the moon. Its so beautiful and perfectly shaped. _'Just like Rosie…. Rosie is bright and beautiful just like the moon. She shines on even at the darkest of places, Just like Rosie. Before I met her… I was just a dark place waiting for the moon to shine on me. And Rosie did shine on me'_

"Except, Rosie's even more beautiful than the moon. She outshines the moon" I said to no one in particular.

'_then I thought about confessing my feelings for Rosie. She might think im disgusting and never want to talk to me or see me ever again…'_ I wince at the possibilities

'_But she deserves to know. I just cant keep this from her. She is my best friend…who I am so hopelessly in love with…'_

"I am so stupid. How could I let myself fall for her?!"

I sigh and just stare at the moon for hours trying not to think about Rosie… and failing.

* * *

Rosie's pov

Carter is sitting on the edge of the dock. I cannot help but smile as I see her. _'she looks so amazing under the night sky'_

I realized what I had just thought and mentally slap myself for it.

"What are you thinking?!" I scold myself.

'_These thoughts keep invading my heart'_

'_Ever since that day, after the yogurt incident….'_

_*Flashback*_

_We arrive at the Mason residence after my first failed job. Carter tells me to go to the bathroom and change. I did as she tells me and I say a brief thanks to Ed before he leaves._

_I go to our bedroom and sit on my bed._

_I yawned and closed my eyes a few times before I see Carter come in._

"_Thank you very much Carter. You have saved me from such a cruel and odd job." I say, trying to hide my embarrassment._

"_Look, Rosie… I'm sorry if I pushed you to get a job. But you should've told me you really wanted one. I could've gone out to look at jobs for you. You wouldn't have been in trouble if it weren't for me. I'm really sorry, Rosie"_

_I smile and nod. 'she is very caring indeed. Such a kind hearted person… I think I am liking Carter even more'_

"_Okay. I appreciate everything you've done for me, Carter"_

"_its ok" She says smiling_

_I stand up and walked up to the taller girl and hugged her._

_She is stiff for a few seconds but returns the hug. I tighten my grip on her as I rest my head on the crook of her neck. I sigh and breathe in her vanilla scent._

'_She is very warm. I could just stay like this forever'_

_But I know I couldn't, so I reluctantly let go of Carter. Once I stepped back, immediately missing the warmth, I smiled my best smile at Carter who looked a bit flushed herself and returned the smile._

'_I guess I like you…' I thought._

"_Goodnight, Carter" I say sweetly_

"_Goodnight…." She says and mumbles something more which I couldn't make out right. _

_After a few minutes of pondering what she just said._

'_I think she said "Good night…. My princess" or maybe it was something else. I hope I heard right'_

_I smile to myself and think of only two things at that time:_

_I think I like Carter. And I will do my best to deny such feelings._

_Although I might not be able to fight these feelings if she continues to be herself._

_In any case, I am doomed to fall for Carter Mason._

_A kind, beautiful, charming…… there are not enough words to describe such a wonderful __**girl**__. She is exactly the kind of person I am looking for in my life. My mother told me that whoever the person may be, they have to be in my liking. And it just so happens that Carter Mason is exactly the right one for me._

_But am I for her?_

_*End of Flashback*_

I smile as I remembered that warm embrace. Carter's embraces are the best, EVER!! Then, I have decided I would tell Carter how I feel.

'_After all, she does like som---'_

Then I get a sick feeling in my stomach after that thought.

'_She likes a girl… who??'_

End of chapter 2

**Sooooooo? How was it??**

**BTW,i am not really a fan of chris brown... My friend is..**

**Just saying....... :D**

**Tell me everything! Ideas and comments are much appreciated :D**

**I need all the help i can get... im new at this.**

**anyway....**

**Hope you enjoy!! **


	3. Here in your arms

**Hey guys! Im back!! Exam week is so over and im freeeeee!!! =)) lol.**

**Well, for a weekend atleast but who cares! **

**I keep spacing out whenever I think of chocolate these days….. **

**Sorry, but I am really just so random :D **

**Well, here's chapter three! Hope you(reader) can endure my randomness and cheesiness. Lol XD**

**Disclaimer**

_**I DO NOT OWN A THING!! EVER!!! (I wish I do, but I can't have everything or anything…)**_

* * *

**Is it you?**

Chapter 3: Here In your arms

Carter's pov

'_I bet Rosie's already asleep…' _I check my watch and it read _2:37am._

"Great…*sigh* Now I cant hug her goodnight" I blush at the thought.

'_Hugging Rosie would be extremely nice…..' _I am now smiling like an idiot, alone. I have officially lost my mind over this _princess!_

I walk to the house quietly as I can and head to my room. I open the door and I see the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet sleeping like an angel. In _MY_ bed. Rosie. In _MY_ bed!! She fell asleep on my bed!! Where am _I_ gonna sleep?

I suck in a breath; I didn't know I wasn't breathing. This girl will surely be the death of me. She leaves me breathless even if she's just laying there sleeping…

'_I cant sleep on her bed since im not used to sleeping there. And cuddling with Rosie does seem like an awesome option.'_

'_Or did I just think that reason so I can just sleep with Rosie?? Either way im sleeping on MY bed.'_

I slowly make my way over to my bed where I get a clearer vision of Rosie's face. The moonlight just hits her face which makes her look like an angel. She really is beautiful in every angle. And im not just saying that, this girl is so beautiful the word itself is nothing compared to this goddess.

'_is it me or am I just sounding cheesier by the tick tock of the clock?' _

I smile at Rosie's sleeping form and take a loose strand of hair and tuck it behind her ear. I only notice now that she isn't smiling, not frowning either, just sort of sad in a gorgeous way by the way. I caress her cheek, its so soft and warm.

'_I wonder if her lips are as sof----'_ Woah there….

I shouldn't get carried away…

I smile at her and gently lay with her, pulling the covers on both of us securely. I face her and she seems so close. she gets closer to me until she is hugging me, I hug her back; placing my hands protectively on her waist and breathe in her scent, its hard to figure out, she smells like chocolate with strawberries and vanilla…. It's so intoxicating to me and I just want to melt in her arms. I notice now, that she's smiling. I know she's dreaming 'cause her breathing is deep and even. I smile and kiss the top of her head and I whisper into her ear; "I love you Rosie……. goodnight my princess"

'_Rosie has a wonderful sleeping smile'_ I close my eyes with that final thought. And dream of my princess, the girl of my dreams is a REAL princess, I smile with that and finally drift off to a very comfortable slumber.

* * *

Rosie's pov

_*Dream*_

_Carter hugs me tightly, as if we have been apart for much too long. I smile and place my head on the crook of her neck; we fit together so perfectly like a puzzle._

_She kisses the top of my head and I look into her amber eyes, they are so marvelously enticing. She smiles at me and I grin from ear to ear. Then she leans close to my ear and whispers; "Hello. I missed you…. So much." _

"_Carter…"_

_Carter just smiles at me, I swear this girl's smile is going to be the death of me._

"_Carter, I…. I lo---'_

_*End of dream*_

I wake up and feel warm soft arms around me. I look up to see Carter's sleeping face. She looks like an angel!! She is so beautiful and waking up to her is something I had dreamed of for so long…

'_Hold on, I woke up to her?!'_

'………'

'_Oh, that's right, I fell asleep in her bed waiting for her to come inside. I must have fallen asleep.'_

"Is it possible to stay here in your arms?" I whisper so low even I barely heard it.

I look up at Carter again as she stirred, I wait for her to open her eyes. She opens one eye and looks at the window, the sun shining on her amazing face. I smile and whisper to her

"Good morning, Carter"

Carter suddenly looks at me and smiles, she yawns before saying "Mmmhmmorning to you too Rosie"

I smile and hug her, she hugs me back and pulls my body even closer.

I love the warmth of her body, I love the way she says my name, I love her eyes, I love her smile, I love her laugh, I love her personality, I love how she makes me feel different emotions in a split second, I love her, _**I am in love with Carter Mason. **_

"Rosie?" Carter asks breathlessly

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?" She says and looks at me

I just stare at her. Astonished.

I open my mouth to speak

"I…..

End of chapter 3

**LOL. I still cant think of what Rosie'll say so ill leave it at that for now :D**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!! **

**Any suggestions would be nice, 'cause I need all the suggestions I can get.**

**Please help me out here!!**

_who said I was stupid_—yo! I need your help girl!! And we still need to schedule our writing time with that story… You know….. ;) ;) XD XD =))

**Thanks for reading this btw ;)**

**Please r&r! :D**


	4. I'll be there for you

**Hey people!**

**I saw a show which is the inspiration for this chapter! This is like…so randomly random. The show was actually during a fair/carnival theme so…. Yeah! :D**

**Hope you like it!!**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I own nothing…**_

* * *

**Is it you?**

Chapter 4: I'll be there for you

Carter's pov

"Rosie?" I say breathlessly

"Yes?" she answers calmly

'_I wanna ask her out tonight for the carnival that's coming..'_

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I say looking at her

'_Wait. What?! Why did I ask her like that?? quick, she's shocked! Don't give yourself away!!' _She stares at me. I think Im going to melt…

"I…"

"As friends!! Uhh… Y-yeah. We could go o-out as f-friends 'cause there's th-this funfair-thing-place-show going on tonight… a-and I thought it'd be fun to go out" I say quickly.

_'Smooth carter. Just smooth…_

_I hope she says Yes!!'_

She just looks at me…

"I would love to"

She smiles and I think I just fell in love with her again.

'_YESS!! Woohoooo!!! She said yes!! YEZZER!! Whew! Carter, you are the man!! I hope I can suppress my glee….'_

"Good. Cause id love for you to join me"

'_I swear I can't smile any wider.'_

She kisses my cheek and gets up.

'_No, my smile just got wider!'_

"I am going to make breakfast" she says leaving the room.

"Kay.."

I get out of bed and jump just to shake off my excitement.

I hope I can stay cool on our date later…

I giggle. '_Hmmm… A date with Rosie. __That's just too good…. __I'm going on a date with Rosie!! I love saying that.'_

'_Oh!! I have to get her to see that show with me that's on for tonight only.. __I have to reserve the tickets from Ed! Im gonna have to arrange everything now..'_

* * *

Rosie's pov

I am smiling like a complete lovesick puppy. Well, I have reasons to be this happy.

'_Carter asked me out on a date!!'_

'_As friends…'_

Oh, right. We're only going out as friends.

I make my way to the kitchen and make breakfast. Just the usual bacon and eggs; Carter's favorite.

I smile as I remember her face this morning. She looked like an angel!

She is an angel. She keeps my feet on the ground, Carter has the looks and the persona of an angel ; she is very refined, very generous, very kind, very lovely, very noble, very loyal, very honest and very cute. I hope she sees me as more than a friend on this date. I hope to change her thoughts of me as "just" her bestfriend.

i hear Carter walk in and started making her way toward me.

My heart beat sped and I am now frantic. I try to look calm and just breathe.

"Whats cookin' good lookin'?" Carter says and I feel blood rush to my cheeks and I accidentally flipped the bacon too hard and some oil flew to my hand.

"AHH!! Its hot!!" I shrieked.

Carter took my hand and pulled me toward the island. She examined it for a bit then she kissed it. '_Oh my goodness. Her lips are so soft against my skin! And my __hand felt much better.'_

"Better?" she smiles at me

"Yes" I say honestly.

She went to the bathroom and came back with some toothpaste on her finger. She placed it on my hand and she kissed it again.

"_I'll_ make breakfast. You just relax" She smirks

"O-okay"

i started to walk away then she hugs me from behind.

I lean in to her and breathe in her scent. '_Vanilla…..'_

"We'll leave at around 4. Is that ok?" She asks

"Of course… Uhmm. Carter, what should I wear?"

"…. "She said something I didn't catch

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask looking at her

"I-uhh… I said you look amazing in anything." She says turning pink

I smile and turn around to face Carter. Our faces just inches apart

"Thank you Carter" I grin and kiss her cheek

She turns red now and I feel myself turning red aswell. I let go of her and walk toward the living room. This is going to be a long day…

* * *

_3:57pm_

* * *

Carter's pov

'_I look like a dude! A hunky dude! Im a badass hunky dude!!_

_Im just trying to pump myself up for my date with Rosie. Hahaha.. im going out with Rosie!!'_

I look at myself in the mirror. Im wearing my green button down shirt, jeans and my black converse. I smile at myself and wonder what Rosie's wearing for tonight. Im wearing my hair down just the way it is tonight coz im too lazy to fix it.

I turn to head to my room and I immediately stop at the very sight before me.

Rosie's just wearing a red v-neck shirt with a white vest and black skinnyjeans with her red converse. Her hair is down and is at its natural wavy style. She's wearing normal clothes that make her look so stunning. But its her face that melts my heart, she's glowing and she's just so…. What's the word?? Oh right…

Breathtaking.

I can't even speak as she smiles and turns around for me to see her clothes. I just grin idiotically infront of this beauty. I had to collect myself before finally finding my voice.

"You look beautiful, Rosie" was all I could say

She smiles and walk toward me taking my hand. Her hands are so soft like a delicate Rose. I grin at her goofily

"Why thank you, Carter" She says sweetly

"So are you ready to go, my princess?"

"Yes I am"

I extend my hand which she accepts and we walk to the car/jeep.

I open the door for her and all that then we head to the carnival.

We arrive in less than 10 minutes and she already looks like an excited puppy ready to bounce.

I chuckle at her excitement and take her hand. I feel my hand burning in a good way but I shrug it off. I lead her to the entrance and we both look up at the guy with the long legs walking over everybody. She gets all giddy like a child and im guessing this is her first carnival.

"Is this your first time in a carnival?"

"A Carnival!! Yes. This looks like a very magical place!" She says happily. i just chuckle at her giddiness.

"Wow. Im very honored to be taking you out to your very first carnival" I bowed at her and she just giggles.

"The pleasure is all mine" She says

"Well, how 'bout we get some food first then we can enjoy rides until we puke!"

"Very well. I think I would enjoy rides until we puke"

We just laugh and head to food stands and we sit at this table with a beautiful view of the sky. We're just above a small hill and this is a great spot to watch the sunset later. We ate candy, nachos, smoothies and other foods then we just talked for awhile. Just talking about random things and planning our ride line-up.

After we rode the rides we went back to our foodtable and ate some cotton candy.

"Oh my goodness!! Carter, look!!" Rosie points to the sunset and I smile as she gets up and takes a few steps forward to get a better view. And it was beautiful, the sunset was perfectly seen above the trees and the sky was so peaceful and perfect. Rosie turns to me and motions me to come, I stare at her in awe as her very figure is lit by the sunset. I get up and walk toward her with my eyes glued on her.

"What a wonderful view of the sunset!" She exclaims

"I like this view right here" I say looking straight at her smiling

She turns to me and I catch her gaze, she turned red. The sunset's light hitting the side of her face made her look like a goddess, i look in her eyes and see doubt, fear, awe and love. I look at the sunset and its not that interesting so I look back at Rosie. She's looking at the sunset, and I just thought

_'You think that sunset is wonderful…. But you right here…. Is nothing compared to that unimpressive sunset.. You right here is the meaning of wonderful or beautiful or just plain everything, but nothing compared to that sun setting….'_

"Rosie, lets go watch the acrobatic show"

"Alright, what is this acrobatic show?" She asks

We headed for the show while I explained what acrobats were to her, she kept nodding and smiling the whole time. Which makes me just smile the whole time. We were waiting for the show to start when Rosie spoke up; "So, they can die instantly? With one mistake?"

"Yes, they can…" I said looking down.

The show began.

"Why would they do that??" Rosie asked a bit upset

"Its what they do, they entertain people."

"But they could DIE!!"

"They know…." Was all I could say, she seemed to understand.

I stayed silent for awhile watching them perform. As Rosie watched them in awe, she kept flinching each time they wobbled on the stage. She relaxed a bit then smiled, noticing everyone else were smiling at their skills.

Rosie surprised me when she suddenly said;

"They're flying"

I just nod and watch them again.

"do they know how much danger they're in? do they know that they are risking their lives just for entertainment? Just to make people smile?"

"I'd risk my life to make YOU smile, Rosie" I whispered

She just looked at me shocked, her mouth was slightly opened and I could tell she was about to scold me. '_okay, here it comes….'_ I look down and wait for her scolding but instead I feel her hugging me. _'Well, this is way better…'_ She placed her head on my neck and I could feel her hot breath on my neck. _'Oh dear lord….. Thankyou for this girl!!'_

"Please… Don't say such things." Rosie whispers in my ear as I try to suppress a shiver.

"I would not know what to do if I were to lose you Carter! I need you! You can't leave me…" She says and I feel my shirt getting wet. She's crying. I pull her to my lap and make her face me, I kiss the tears from her face and I felt her quiver as she looked down. I placed my finger under her chin and make her look at me straight in the eye.

"I will never EVER leave you Rosie. You know that." I say caressing her cheek

"You'll never lose me. Ever. I'll be there for you." She smiles and hugs me tighter than ever! But I cant complain…. But I can safely say that I am just falling more in love with this girl…

* * *

We went home after the show and I carried her bridal style into the house._ 'Aww. She looks so peaceful sleeping'_

I place her on my bed since it's the nearest one. I was about to sleep in her bed when Rosie held on my hand.

"please sleep with me, Carter"

I turned red at the thought but I shrugged it off when she patted the extra space on my bed. _'She's just talking about SLEEP Carter!! Geez, keep your thoughts G-rated!!'_

She smiles and pulls me down next to her as we get comfy. She snuggles close to me and I just wrap my arms around her waist, enjoying her warmth, I sighed in content.

"Carter?"

"Yeah, Rosie?"

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Carter…. Was that a date?"

"Hmm… Yep" I say sleepily. I can feel her smiling and that made my day.

"Goodnight Carter"

I look at her and kiss her forehead. My lips still on her forehead I just said; "Goodnight My Princess"

End of chapter 4

**Whew!! Glad that's done! XD**

**Well… What'dya think?? :D**

**Please Review!!!(Please be honest!) I hope you liked it!!**

**Or just tell me to stop writing if you don't :D**

**Please r&r!! :D**


	5. Because you live

**Hey guys :D**

**Since Im bored as hell, Im random as ever!! LOL. Just kidding tho…**

**I wanted to update.. its kinda like a song-fic chapter…. I think this is short-ish and not good…..but its an update! :D**

**Hope you like it! XD**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do NOT own anything…. **_

_

* * *

_

**Is it you?**

Chapter 5: Because you live

Carter's pov

I suddenly wake up from my very _very_ comfy sleeping state with Rosie because of the storm that just HAD to ruin my goodnights rest. Ohwell… I cant sleep much now. Im going outside. I gently get off from my warm position with Rosie and off the bed; missing the warmth of her body and her scent the very second I detach myself from her.

I just stare at her and let her image sink in. She's still wearing her clothes from last night; as am I. '_but she still looks like one of those models that are just plain stunning! but im well aware that Rosie is indescribably gorgeous, so she cant be a model… I'd rather her be my "private" model… '_ I grin mischievously at the thought.

I smile at her and give her a kiss on her forehead. I get up and head outside. Its still raining so I just sit on the wooden stool next to my guitar on the porch.

I pick my guitar up and start strumming something… I get a rhythm and start to sing the song I've secretly written for Rosie during a night like this; raining and cold.

'_Rosie.'_

(**A/N: **_**Song **_**/ **_Carter's thoughts)_

'_Rosie's the one person who I want to give my whole life to…. I want to give her everything I possibly can. After all she's given and done for me. I need to tell her… I need to tell Rosie every ounce of emotion I feel for her. I need her to know she's the one for me. She needs to know what she does to me; just her very being sends millions of butterflies in my stomach. Each time I see her, my heart feels as though im not its owner; its Rosie's... I have to tell her I LOVE her.'_

'_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know'**_

I strum with more emotion this time and sing with my very soul.

'_Rosie. If you only knew you had my heart…You save me from everything. You saved me from myself; you saved me from turning myself down. You made this person who I am today. Its you, Rosie. '_

'_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky'**_

'_Rosie's my angel. She came to me when I needed her; even if I didn't know myself at the time__. She came to my aid every time im down or just out of it. She walked into my life not knowing im a huge disaster, yet she chose to stick with me. I found my angel in my darkest times. She even said that she needs me; hear that? that's my heart soaring right there. Even at my worst, im best with Rosie.'_

'_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes'**_

'_Rosie. You are the very reason of my life. Because you're here. Because you're my best friend. Because Im your lover. Because I Love you.'_

'_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live… I live'**_

'_its because I love you; that's why I always keep moving forward. Its why I always stand up from the ground. YOU'RE why I get up and live on. I get up just to see you and be with you. id give anything to make you happy.'_

'_**Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always'**_

'_Rosie. Because you live… I live.. I want to live my life with you, forever. In one way or another.. even if you don't return my feelings, its enough for me just to know you're alive. Because without you, I would die. If you die, id kill myself__. It kills me to see you with anyone else but me; but if it makes you happy, im willing to have my heart shattered, if im letting my heart get shattered, im trusting you with all the pieces…'_

'_**Because you live and breathe  
**__**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky'**_

I didn't even notice all the tears streaming down my face. But I continue on with my song for Rosie.

'_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive**_

Because you live, I live'

"I live…." I finish the song and wipe my tears away.

I look up at the sky and I see stars. Countless stars through the faint rain. Those stars are the pieces of my heart…. And all of those belong to one person.

Rosie.

* * *

Normal pov

Carter sighed heavily. Unbeknownst her, Rosie was inside; peeking through the screen doors, trying to stay quiet. Trying hard to keep herself from crying loudly.

"Oh Carter…" Rosie whispered. Crying.

End of chapter 5

**Soooo?? How is it?? XD**

**BTW, the song is "Because you live" by Jesse McCartney XD**

**(I do not own the song ofcourse....)**

**Please tell me in all honesty… please review!! :D**

**Hope you like it!!**

**I just had to update… sorry if its not so good. In my defense I am really REALLY sleepy. Im writing this at like 2am!! ****anyway…**

**Please r&r!! :D**

****i made a mistake with the lyrics but i fixed it so yeah :)**


	6. Lucky

**Halo! Im back!! XD**

**I had a huge writers block on my forehead for the past ------- months? (I think)**

**Anyway… since I now have lots of free time, I might be able to finish this story off within the next month!! :D**

**Hope you like it :)**

**it IS short. but yeah :D**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do NOT own a thing… Never have. Never will**_

* * *

**Is it you?**

Chapter 6: Lucky

Carter's pov

'_Well, I sang my heart out to…. The rain.'_ I sighed and placed my guitar down.

I stand up and walk to the door and I see a small figure through the screen, it looked a lot like… ROSIE!!

'_Oh GOD!! She heard me sing! and why is she here anyway?!... Oh right, she lives here too… But why is she here here?! God, this is so embarrassing!'_

"Uhm… Rosie?"

She jumped and looked at me wide eyed through the screen door.

"Cccarter! Hi" I raise an eyebrow and just open the door and let myself in.

"Hey Rosie… What're you doin up?"

"I uh.. I was just uhm… I don't know… Im sorry. I did not mean to eavesdrop."

I narrowed my eyes and look directly into hers. I can still see how much soul she has in her even through her glassy puffy eyes. _'Was she crying??'_

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Huh? N-nothing.. Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You've been crying.." I brush away the tear stains on her face with my thumb. They lingered much more to my consciousness.

She smiled and took my hand in hers. I release a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. I smile at her, and this time I feel light on my feet. _'Probably because its so past midnight… Or maybe im just dazed by her beauty.. Or maybe im just totally in love with this girl' _there were dozens of thoughts racing through my head at that moment and they all stopped when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I cried because of the song you just sang" I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. _I guess I like her in any way she is, crying or not. But I love her, and I am so lucky, lucky to have known her the way I did. Because If I didn't, that would have been a shame. Im lucky i fell inlove with my bestfriend...._

"There was just so much soul and passion in yourvoice that it was hard for me not to cry."

And a few more tears escaped from those beautiful amber eyes. I wiped them off and took her hand and lead her to the couch.

"Thank you. You shouldn't cry over it. Remind me to never sing again" I try to joke her

"NO! I love hearing you voice"

"Yeah. But if it makes you cry, I don't think my voice is worth it. I'd rather have you smiling than crying, Rosie"

She smiled and leaned on me. Resting her head on my neck, I instinctively hold her closer, wrapping my arms protectively around her waist.

"Im sorry I made you cry" I whisper

She just shook her head no in response. We just stayed silent for a couple of minutes, then I thought _'Maybe I should tell her now. While I have her in my arms…..Well, this might be the last time. I better remember this moment'_

I inhaled and exhaled…_'Here it goes…. Don't screw this up Carter. Or you are done fo---'_

"Have you ever liked anyone Carter?" Rosie suddenly asks. _'Perfect timing!'_

"…Have you?" I say as I try to act calm and cool and collected. I shifted so I was facing her.

"….Yes.." She breathes out. There was a long pause…….. and I broke it.

"Have you ever wanted to find the person that will just fit with you? Y'know like a missing puzzle piece of your heart?" I ask seriously.

"Well, I have been dreaming of who that person might be. But I keep dreaming about someone else"

I prepare myself for what's more to come. _'Alright, Carter. Just let go. Just talk with her like normal'_

"Really? Who? Do I know the lucky guy?" I try not to look too upset for my girl.

"Well… I cant tell you right now"

"What? Why not? I could help you out with him or something if you'd like"

"No, thank you. Id rather keep their identity to myself for now."

"Is it Donnie?"

She laughs and shakes her head no.

"I would never.."

"Is it…..Ed?" I pray to god its not Ed please! Not my guy bestfriend!!

She sighed and looked at me with those serious eyes. Eyes that just pierce right through your soul, its just so captivating.

"No, Carter its--" I cut her off and quickly asked

"Is it---" this time I was the one cut off and I think my ears went dead..

"You….."

End of chapter 6

**Well…. Im tired :D**

**So please feel free to let me know if you think I should stop altogether or continue!**

**Your choice ;)**

**Hope you like it!**

**R&&R**


	7. Today

**Hi! :)) I know this one isn't as good as the others. But im finishing up and I tried my best, I hope its enough for now :D **

**Just wanna give a BIG thankyou to all the reviewers! Thank you so much!**

**Thanks whosaidiwasstupid and C.O ;) This is for y'all…**

**Some part here is actually from an anime scene so yeah. I know its weird and all so please bear with it XD Oh! and one part from a picture on tumblr w/c I love and it just fit. So yeah :D**

**I am really sorry if this is so messy. but i just wanted to finish a story before i start another :D**

**Hope you like this :D**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do NOT own anything…. It's sad. I know…..**_

* * *

**Is it you?**

Chapter 7: Today

Normal pov

(**Carter** / _Rosie) _("-dialogue / '-thoughts) (_**BOTH (carter and rosie together)**_)

"**Me?...A-are you sure?"**

"_Yes. I am sure"_

'_Oh no, this is it. I ruined everything. Carter will hate me forever and never speak to me again… im crying now, and I feel terrible.'_

Rosie looks at a speechless Carter and sighs before continuing.

"_I am so s-sorry Carter. I t-tried to sto-op but but…."_

'_this is so surreal, am I saying this? I feel as though im not in control of my own body. Words are just flooding and I cant stop'_

'_**My heart's beating so fast. I cant believe this is actually happening! Oh no.. what should I do?'**_

"_I'm sorry. This is n-not the way I w-wanted things to happen a-an-"_

Carter pulled Rosie and just held her close. Rosie buries her face on the crook of Carters neck, shocked and somewhat relieved.

"**I get it."**

Rosie clings to Carter for dear life and sobs on her best friend.

* * *

Carter's pov

"I understand. Please don't cry, Rosie"

I shift so I can look at her and wipe her tears away.

"I'm in love with you, Rosie. You have no idea how much I wanted to say that to you every day that ive known you. im sorry**" **I confess.

'_Wow! I confessed!'_

"Why are you apologizing? Im in love with you, Carter" She says smiling and I cant help but smile too.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Im sorry I was so afraid to just tell you how I felt. Im sorry it took me this long to tell you that my whole heart, my entire life belongs to you and only you. You had me at "Hello", you know?"

She smiles happily at me _'probably because of my cheesy line but who cares? Rosie's in love with me and im inlove with her'_. And that just sent fireworks through my spine. Because her smile is the most genuine and most honest part of her that I love, and I am nothing more than honored to cause this; she's the wonder of my world.

"Carter, I am also sorry for not telling you sooner, i should have told you when we had that talk last week. You know, before my coronation, I had a talk with my mother and asked If I could stay with you for some time, to find my other self; to find love. My mother told me to take as long as I should to find the one for me. I knew I need not a long time, because the moment you saved me from general Kane; I knew, I knew I found my one. You are my one, Carter Mason; because you are the one for me. I just know it in my heart."

I just shake my head, grasping every word and I know this is it. This is the best moment in my life so far. _'its like she read my mind. This is just like that song. Except I know who it is now, and I know I can never go wrong with this one.'_

I guess im still smiling goofily at her so she continues. _'I am loving this, I am loving HER even more. Who knew confessing could be so much fun?'_

"I am you know…." She says smiling up at me

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her

"Yours." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'_And that was all it took. I am in trouble. I am in deep doo doo….'_

"Can I kiss you?" I asked timidly

"Uhm.. You don't need to ask but, yes" She says looking up at me with those amber eyes that I just love. then I found myself leaning in and seeing Rosie's eyes half closed.

So I guess theres nothing else for me to do but kiss her…

'_I feel Rosies lips against mine and WE ARE KISSING!'_

Oh. My. God.

'_I cant believe this. This seems so surreal. I am actually kissing Rosie! And its like I was dead before and someone charged me with those pads doctors use to make people have heartbeats but this is just like lightning giving me a million heartbeats at once. i feel like she saved my life, giving me a taste of my own heaven here on earth'_

It wasn't a sloppy kiss though; it was just a soft and feeling each other kind of kiss. And I love it. I love her. a perfect first kiss(whatshisname doesn't count) A perfect girl. And now my life is pretty damn perfect. _'I feel sorry for those people who don't have this. This feeling of being complete. Good thing I found this before anyone else does. But im so happy right now that I cant care much….HAH!'_

She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine and I just had to steal a chaste kiss before I pull her in for a hug.

I held her hand and led her to our bedroom, I was feeling rather tired and I wanted to end this perfect day sleeping with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

Just as I dreamt it.

Perfect.

* * *

3 years later.

Rosie's coming home tonight. I can't wait to see her, even if it has been two days. I miss her so much. She visited her mother and her cousin Demetria; the new queen of Costa Luna. She gave up her thrown to be with me. and I wont make her regret it.

'_I woke up at 8 in the morning out of excitement even if Rosie is coming home tonight which gives me 13 hours to get it together. Wow. This is great….. great idea hiding it in the attic. Ofcourse. What the hell was I thinking? Atleast I got it'_

I step down the ladder and I notice my shoelaces were untied. I should really buy shoes without laces, they are just so annoying.

Step.

I examine the box in my hand and I just have to look at the black velvety box

Step.

"Hmmmm.. Hnnn…Mmmmm….." I put it down and

Step.

"Whaa-"

Fall.

I open my eyes and i feel sore. Specially my head. What the heck happened? What…. Who am i? what am I doing here on the floor? I get up and explore the place. How did I get here? i guess I know the place because my feet brought me to a room. And I sat on the bed like I owned it or something.

Then I see a piece of paper in my hand and a small box in the other. I look at the paper first and it has a poem on it which I think has my handwriting…

_Shoelaces untied_

_You can dry your eyes_

_Perfect shadows hide behind us_

_This is the day I make you mine_

_The way your hair lights_

_Sometimes unrecognized_

_All the way from these today_

_On a train_

_Nothing to say but there's still time_

_You Are The One_

_I've been waiting for today_

_Here comes the sun_

_Its been baiting on today_

_I Love You, my princess_

I cant see much from the tears in my eyes but I cant help but think…. What the hell is happening? I need something. I need answers. I need…someone

The door opens and a girl about my age comes in and I immediately shot up and looked at her hoping to find some answers. And I had to stop thinking because what im seeing is super, super cute. In fact, the most beautiful girl I have seen in my entire life and I am just shell shocked. And she smiles at me and I feel my head swirling around and all I saw was black.

Did I faint? My head hurts.

Suddenly I saw flashes of the girl I saw. Everything coming together…. Lots of memories with the girl and finally to the paper I was writing. And at the end was…

_I Love You, my princess…_

I open my eyes as I find myself lying on the bed and I see the same girl smiling at me sitting very close to me.

'_my princess?...Is it you?'_

"Hello" She says.

'_It is…. My princess' _

_'Rosie!'_

I smile and sing the poem I wrote for Rosie. And I remember the box still clutched in my hand. So I get off the bed, kneel down on one knee, took her hands and said

"I wanna marry you, because you're the first person I want to look at when I wake up in the morning and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight. Because the first time I saw these hands, I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them. But mainly, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do….. So, will you umm… Marry me?"

She smiles and responds immediately.

"Definitely"

I remember everything, how can I forget? Afterall, she was the one I've been waiting for today.

End of Is it you?

**Thankyou for reading/bearing with it XD**

**So, the final song for this one was Today by Joshua Radin :D**

**It was the weddig song for ellen's wedding. And I hope you all get the "Hello" part then the remembering… ill just trust that you guys do :D**

**The proposal was definitely from a movie ;) I just had to put that in coz it was adorbs. Hopefully it was appealing to all.**

**Woooh! It is Done!**

**Again… I am sorry if this bored the hell out of you. bite me. kill me XD**

**And! Thank you very much for putting up with this crappy story :D**

**Thanks and have a nice day!**


End file.
